


A Tale Of Two Papies

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Cum Eating, Fontcest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Papussy, Pining, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Papyrus Au, Twincest, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Twin Pap Au became a thing.... *internal screaming*Mainly based of arts by@zwagyzwonkand@redtomatofanCause hot damn.





	A Tale Of Two Papies

Sans had been told how unbelievably lucky he was most of his life. And for the most part he agreed. The universe had not only blessed him with a younger brother who looked up to him and loved him more than anything in the world, it had given him two. They may have had to make their own way in the world since childhood, but the twins were the best family he could have ever wished for. Sans knew he was lucky, and he wouldn’t change his situation for the world. But as he laid alone in bed desperately clinging to his worn mattress he couldn't help the creeping feeling that his luck was running out fast. 

Another giggle through the paper-thin walls made his mind race, he knew that he wasn’t imagining the hushed tones and little gasps any more. Originally he had thought it was just one of the twins having a little late night fun, and even though he felt guilty, he had immediately tried to tune into the soft sounds. Sans knew it was wrong to think of his brothers in such a way, but he longed for their touch more than anything. Another reason everyone constantly remarked his luck was just how striking the twins were. Both Papyruses were strong, kind and beautiful in their own right- but as a pair it was hard for anyone to keep their eyes of them. Sans had let his hand stray towards his shorts as he listened and tried to remember whose bed was closer to their adjoining wall. But then there had been a distinctive wet sound of kissing, which had made him pause. Then there had been the muffled sounds of _two_ voices trying to stay quiet, but not being very successful as the kissing became heated.

Visions of his brothers entangled together wasn’t something new to Sans...but the audio accompaniment sure was.

He could barely believe what was happening, the shock of the situation had stilled his hand completely until he heard the soft whimpers turn into barley hidden moans. As his mind filled in the blanks he could tell it was the more assertive of the two, Paps for short, who was making his shyer twin Papy make such sinful noises. Sans could just imagine the look on sweet Papy’s face as his slightly taller twin had him pinned to the bed. Sans had to bite down on his own hand to keep from making any sounds himself, his imagination painting a clear picture of what was happening in the next room.

It was some kind of twisted fate that the universe would play out his biggest fantasy so close, yet paralyse him with fear of consequences. Sans didn’t dare risk moving in bed, or even trying to leave his bedroom to peek into theirs. If they found out he was awake it might make them stop, and he really didn’t want that. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t lecture them either when he wanted nothing more than to join in with their fun. Sans was stuck in purgatory with nothing but his slowly pumping hand for company.

Thinking back to earlier that day, he should have known something was up. Sans had come home from work and found twins cuddled up together on the couch with matching flustered expressions. At the time he thought it was odd, but they were always stuck to each other like velcro anyway. Sans had put it down to them watching something on TV with a romance scene, figuring their assumed lack of experience had made them a little hot and bothered. He had brushed it off, tired from work and wanting nothing more than to cuddle up between them. Looking back though, Paps had been especially pouty and Papy had decided they were both going to bed a little earlier than usual. All the pieces were slotting into place...and Sans couldn’t get the image of them experimenting on the couch out of his head.

“...Mmm, Please Ah!”

Sans groaned into his hands as the vision of them on the couch morphed back into one of them on the bed. He wanted to know exactly what they were doing. Was it a heated make out session? Were their soft bodies grinding together or had they moved on to fingers and mouths on each other? _Was he going to hear them making each other cum?_ The thought alone make his cock throb with the start of his own climax. Sans could barely close his hand around himself, he was pretty sure he’d never been so hard in his life. He knew he wasn’t a small guy in that department, one of the reasons he’d never gone further than kissing with anyone else was the fear of hurting them. But now all he could think about was being between his brothers, having them touch him all over and not being intimidated to take him inside. Gods he was so fucking close already.

“Shhh- We Don't Want To Wake Sans. I’m Going To Try...”

Sans wasn't able to make out the rest of the sentence, it was cut off by the other twin mewling loud enough that it made him question whether they actually wanted him to hear. Whatever they were trying must have felt really good. Even from his position in his bed Sans could make out two different voices whimpering, and then giggling at their failed efforts to stay completely quiet. He wanted more than anything to tell them they didn't need to hold back on his account, but he was far too anxious to do much more than listen. It was quieter for a few moments and Sans almost thought they had stopped.

But then another noise joined the symphony; the soft squeaking of bedsprings. Sans was pretty sure he was going to bruise with how hard he ended up squeezing himself in an effort to try and calm down. He was thankful that magic tended to be more durable than flesh, or he would probably have been buckled over in pain. There was no way this was actually happening, he couldn't believe he was hearing his brothers fucking each other through the wall. If Sans had skin he'd be pinching it. But he didn't have much time to dwell on his disbelief as soft whimpers and moans filled his skull again.

His cock was throbbing with need, begging him to continue. Sans tried to hang onto the last shred of rational thought as he worked out the logistics of his situation. If he was going to try to cum as well, he'd have the most luck trying to hide his own noises under theirs. Sans took a long breath to steady himself before starting to move with purpose. He knew he was going to be filled with regret later, so he might as well make it worthwhile.

Moving his hand faster Sans pushed his skull up against their shared wall. He didn't know if this was going to be a one off, and he couldn't risk missing any little details. It was clear the twins were still trying their hardest to keep quiet, but volume control had never been a strong point for either of them. Sans could make out Papy's voice the most, he tended to be a little shriller than his brother. Paps may have been quieter but if the wet noises and slowly increasing squeaks were anything to go by his mouth may have been otherwise occupied. Just thinking about where his mouth could be, especially with the moans rising in volume, pushed Sans to the edge. He shoved a pillow into his mouth as his strokes became erratic. It was all happening so fast; he both needed to cum but wanted to savour the moment as long as he could.

“B-Brother I’m Going T-To Nye-”

_fuck_. The decision was taken out of Sans hands as he felt hot cum spurting from his cock. He tried to muffled his noises but that exclamation had taken him so off guard he just had to hope the twins were to wrapped up in each other to notice. Sans knew that Papy was calling out for his twin, but it was so easy for him to imagine that his younger brother was moaning for him too. Sans slowly stilled his hand, trying to push through his post orgasmic fog to find out if he had been caught. It seemed like there wasn't any change to the twin's noises, for all they knew he was still asleep. Sans decided to stay as still as possible as he heard them both reach their own peaks. Even through the wall the sinful sounds were enough to get him hard again as he laid in his own sticky mess.

He knew he should be cleaning himself up but Sans didn't want to miss anything. Or give away the fact that he was very much awake and covered in his own cum. The noises eventually died down to some heavy panting as the twins caught their breath, clearly overwhelmed if their previous sounds were anything to go by. Sans could only imagine how amazing they both must have felt right now as they came down from such an incredible height. He had almost made the decision to get up carefully and clean himself off but then he heard giggling, shushing and more wet sounds. Sans could feel his soul ache with how much he wanted to be there with them in what he could only imagine was some post-sex affection. But no, all he had for company tonight was the sight of his own four walls as he contemplated just how fucked he really was.

Sans carefully sat up in his bed, pulling off his shirt to clean up his mess as he listened to his brother's noises die down. It was going to be a long night with his longing for something he never thought possible increasing. But more importantly, how the hell was he going to keep his cool around them now?

 

Just as he feared, the next day was full of awkward glances and a strange tension settled over the house. Sans knew he should have at least tried to talk to the twins, he was their bigger brother and he still felt responsible for them. He could have at least tried to clear the air and given them his approval... but every time he tried to say something his words died on his tongue. Sans felt so stupid for not having the courage to bring it up, but then he considered the twins were probably really embarrassed themselves. He decided to let them approach him if they wanted, he wasn't going to push them if they weren't ready to talk about it. It was a little awkward for a few days but eventually their home life turned back into relative normality. Bar a few more late night noises nothing had really changed.

But after a few days of skirting around each other, the twins started wanting to spend more time with Sans than usual. It started off small, they insisted that he watch a movie with them on the couch when usually they would have let him fall asleep in a nearby chair. And they had insisted that Sans sat in the centre of the couch with a twin on either side. Just being sandwiched in between them both shouldn't have been a cause for concern but after what he had heard Sans felt like his whole body was humming with nervous energy. Then there was the touching. Sans wasn't sure if it was just because he was more aware of them after what happened, but it felt like the twins couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

It wasn't anything too noticeable; a hand on his leg, or Papy insisting he needed to hide behind his hoodie when the movie turned 'scary'. Little things he wouldn't have taken any notice of before were working him up in more ways than one. Through sheer will alone he had managed to get through the film without his magic taking form, but when the movie ended he made his excuses and ran to lock himself in the bathroom. He told the twins he was going to take a shower, which wasn't exactly a lie, but he left out the part about fucking his hand until he came all over the wall. Sans had been so close to losing his mind as he bolted for the bathroom he couldn't tell if the giggles he heard as he left were real or if he'd imagined it all.

It didn't matter, Sans had felt so guilty about turning something they always did into something perverted afterwards he had spent the rest of the night in his room. Knowing that the twins were experimenting with each other wasn't an excuse to turn their time as a family into him wanting every little touch to turn sexual. For all he knew, they had no interest in him whatsoever and they probably just wanted to be affectionate and spend time with him platonically. But it was so,so hard for Sans to think clearly when he was hearing them through the wall every night.

As the week wore on, he would swear they were getting louder on purpose.

If he thought the little touches were bad, they were nothing compared to what he had to deal with next. Both of the twins tended to wear revealing clothing as part of their normal attire, something that had been fuelling Sans's fantasies for years. But now it seemed like they were purposefully picking some of their more risqué clothes on purpose. Sans would have checked himself usually for thinking like that, but they weren't exactly experiencing warm weather. What tipped him off that it wasn't just him being a huge pervert though was when both of the twins were intent on drawing his attention to what they were wearing at every opportunity. 

Papy was the first of the twins to be more obvious about it. He tended to draw out his 'battle formations' plans at the table and he would get so wrapped up in what he was doing it was no wonder he knocked off a few things. Sans had started to get up to help him pick up the dropped pens but Papy had squealed in alarm before going to retrieve the pens himself. The fact that it had given Sans a full view of his brother's stripped panties had seemed accidental at first, but then it had happened half a dozen more times over the course of the evening. The first time it happened Sans had been so flustered he almost forgot to breathe, but as it kept happening he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from whining in frustration. 

If Sans hadn't already been sure his brother was doing this on purpose, the fact that it kept taking Papy longer and longer to 'find' his pens should have been the giveaway. But Sans was too busy staring for any rational thought. From his vantage point he could make out the soft curve of Papy's ecto flesh under his skirt and the faint outline of his pussy against the slightly small panties was enough to make Sans start drooling. He knew the form both of his brother's preferred with the amount of underwear he'd seen over the years, but seeing the hints of lips outlined against the thin fabric was almost too much for him to process. Even though Sans was finding it hard to hide his staring, he was pretty sure he hadn’t been caught. Or at the very least neither of the twins brought it up.

Not wanting to be outdone, Paps had done his fair share of teasing too as the week went on. As well as wearing the same short skirts as his brother, Paps had been wearing clothing that showed of his chest as well. Sans had been treated to low cut sweaters, top buttons of shirts being left undone and even a top with obscene cut outs. Sans found his mind wandering whenever Paps leant down to hug him. Paps had gone from giving him brief hugs to practically pressing his whole body against Sans to the point it would have been awkward if he wasn’t already worked up from everything else. Sans was barely restraining himself from finding out whether his his brother's breasts were as soft as they looked. He was sure that Paps also knew exactly what he was doing, Sans had caught the start of a smirk forming on his brother's usually innocent face. Still, he couldn't bring himself to bring it up at all to either of them. 

Sans knew he was being played with but he couldn’t even bring himself to get mad about it. It was selfish, he should have been acting responsible, but he really wanted to find out just how far this game between them was going to go.

Things had started to come to a head when Sans had woken up that morning to the sound of running water. It taken Sans a few minutes to realise that it was the twins in the bathroom, and a few more to figure out that they were in the shower together. His brothers bathing together was nothing new; but what used to be just one of their quirks felt completely different now. Sans had let his hand wander downwards, no longer letting the guilt stopping him. With his brothers purposely teasing him over the past few days, it would have been stupid not to try and let off a little steam while he had the chance. Plus the image of his brothers naked and unable to keep their hands off each other was making his cock pulse with excitement.  
It was risky but Sans was sure he could be quick. 

Sans had started to work up a rhythm, the running water and the twin’s voices providing him with enough cover so he didn't have to hold back his voice. Sans was panting, growling and writhing on his bed in a matter of minutes. Which made it even harder to stop when the water was shut off and he heard two voices calling his name. 

“Sans!”

_this wasn’t happening_

“Brother Can You Come Here Please!”

_shit_

Sans was frozen on his bed- cock in hand- desperately trying to figure out what to do. He couldn’t ignore them. They might start to worry, or worse- they’d come looking for him. But he was to turned on to will his magic away. Another call of his name resulted in a silent scream from Sans as he jumped out of bed. He pulled his shorts up as he moved towards the door, flipping his cock up against his waistband with a hope that they wouldn’t notice. He ran down the hall to the bathroom, knocking on the bathroom door as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Come In!”

Sans knew it was his pressing arousal that was pushing him to open the door, but he didn’t have the brainpower to stop himself. While what was left of his logical mind was screaming at him to look away, he couldn’t help but drink in the sight before him. The twins were still in the shower, and still most definitely naked. They had the shower curtain wrapped around them both to in an attempt to hide themselves, but the opaque material left little to the imagination. It clung to every swell and curve of their bodies which were only just far apart enough to show two distinct forms. A small voice in his head told him that they must have planned this, but Sans was far too concerned with trying not to look like he was smuggling echo flowers in his shorts.

“I’m Sooo Sorrrry Brotheerr” Paps broke the silence by drawing his words out purposefully, his seemingly innocent tone contrasting the scene drastically “We Forgot Towels, Again! Could You Pleaase Go And Find Some?”

Sans could only nod as he quickly backed away from the door before stumbling to the nearby pantry. He knew the pantry was close enough that they could have grabbed some without his help, but then the thought of them running through the house naked sent a jolt of arousal right towards his straining cock. Small titters could be heard from the bathroom and Sans could feel his skull burn with a strange mixture of embarrassment and horniness. He wanted to turn back on his heel, forget the towels, and see what would happen. Even though he was sure they were trying to entice him, Sans couldn’t bring himself to make that final leap. Because if he was wrong there would be no going back. The realisation was sobering enough for him to retrieve the towels, throw them in the direction of the bathroom and shout something about needing to leave early for work over his shoulder. 

Sans hated lying to his brothers, but he desperately needed some distance to think clearly. 

His shift felt like it crawled by in slow motion. Of all of his numerous positions, he thought that the stand in Hotland was the safest option for literal distance. But Sans didn’t factor in how much worse it would make that searing heat inside him. He couldn’t even focus on his work properly either, the soft sounds of giggles and running water refused to leave his mind. Usually he’d find time to nap on shift, but it was impossible to sleep with his magic still active. Every time he tried to close his eyes all he could see was that damn shower curtain and the soft bodies it had been concealing. 

That and he kept getting texts from the twins throughout the day. It started off pretty mundane, Paps informing him they would both be home early and then asking when his shift would be over. Sans felt his soul flip when he realised one of the messages he received actually had a picture attachment far too late. The text beforehand explained the twins were trying on some new dresses, but Sans was much more interested in how in the hell they thought the pose they were in was appropriate. They had taken the snap using the mirror in their bedroom, Paps was facing the mirror showing off the front and Papy was turned into his brother showing off the back. But they were stood so close, their long legs intertwined, showing off their curves in dresses that left little to the imagination. Paps even had his free hand on the small of his brother’s back, his phalanges stopping just short of fondling Papy’s ass. 

Sans felt like there was actual steam coming out of his skull, he had to double check no one was around before he made an attempt to adjust himself in his shorts. There was no way that this was all in his head, the picture demonstrated that pretty fucking clearly. It was far too much for him to process, the urge to give himself relief was getting harder and harder to ignore. Gods he needed to get home so he could fuck his hand until he saw stars, or maybe find the twins and ask them to - _fuck!_. Sans tried to calm his breathing down, he was still in public for gods sake! He realised now that he had no choice. He needed to say something tonight if he wanted keep what was left sanity. 

 

Somehow Sans managed to get through the rest of his shift without any further incidents. He had kept up the text conversations but he had tried to stay brief, steering the conversations to safe topics when he could. From what he could make out the twins had spent the afternoon rearranging their bedroom, something that Sans had managed to keep them talking about until he came home. As he stood on the precipice he could feel his soul beating wildly from nerves. He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, but if he didn’t say anything he ran the risk of giving into his urges and doing something that could drive them all apart. 

The house was reasonably quiet when he walked in, Sans had to remind himself that the tension in the air was only in his mind. There was a few murmurs in the direction of the kitchen, and he managed to get there with only slightly shaky steps. This was all for the best, it might be awkward at first but they would all-

Everything Sans had prepared to say and do went straight out the window when he saw his brothers entangled together. They were leant against the kitchen counter and making out heavily, the murmurs he had heard coming in were actually little whimpers of pleasure. Paps had his twin partially pinned as he ran a hand up under his dress, swallowing any sounds his brother made in their kiss. Papy wasn’t much better, though he wasn’t as brave he still had a hand placed firmly on his twin’s breast while circling his thumb slowly through his clothing. From his position in the doorway Sans could see pretty much everything, and it was so much better than anything he had imagined. 

The whining noise that Sans made however wasn’t in his imagination, it gave him away pretty quickly. Two sets of eyes were on him instantly and Sans found his own gaze darting all around the room. There wasn't a subtle way to make sure his erection was hidden, so he just had to hope he could get out of there before either of them noticed how hard he was. 

“Oh Sans, You’re Home A Little Earlier Than We Expected...But Never Mind” Paps said in his usual sing song voice, as if he didn’t still have his hand up his brothers skirt.

It was so surreal; both of his brothers were smiling at him so warmly like nothing was out of the ordinary about this situation. Sans knew he wasn’t making sense as he started to back out of the room - but he would rather make a fool out of himself than just stand there and fall apart. 

“i- what- you? oh gods, i’m sorry i’ll just-”

“No Need To Be Shy Brother” Papy turned to his twin and winked before they both shifted a little closer together again “In Fact We Were Kind Of Hoping You Would Walk In”

“We’ve Been Practising Together....Though I Think You Know That” Paps giggled as he ran a hand across his twin’s jaw playfully “How About We Show You Some More Of What We’ve Been Learning?”

Sans opened and closed his mouth a few times as words escaped him and then found himself nodding before he had really thought it through. This was not what he had planned but they seemed so excited, and so willing to involve him somehow, watching wouldn’t hurt anyone right? Taking his nod as an answer Papy leaned back into his twin, surprising him by pressing his tongue against his teeth forcefully. Paps responded immediately by opening his mouth and it didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated again. 

The twins certainly put on a show, moaning and grinding against each other while Sans watched slack-jawed from the doorway. He was very aware of he was probably drooling and Sans had no idea what to do with his hands. His own magic was throbbing painfully as he caught glimpses of bare flesh and he used the last of his willpower to stop his hand straying downwards. He wasn’t sure why but touching himself felt like crossing another metaphorical line, and he really didn't want to mess this up. This was completely not what he expected, but Sans was slowly pushing aside his reservations as he inched his way into the kitchen properly. 

Paps was the first to draw back from their kiss, his eyes flicking towards Sans before doing something to make his brother moan loudly “Do You Like Watching Us Brother?”

“i- i um, heh oh-” Sans knew he was spluttering again but his mouth and his mind just weren’t connecting. He knew everyone in the room knew the answer was yes, but he was still terrified of coming on too strongly. 

“Don’t Be Mean Paps!” Papy scolded his brother with a quick swat on the arm before untangling himself from their embrace.

...and heading straight towards Sans.

“Can’t You See How Much He’s Blushing, And His Eyes Are All Hazy-” Sans stiffened as Papy approached him, freezing in place when the drool was wiped from his face “-But I Think He Wants To Join In”

Sans didn’t get to question anything as Papy leant down to press their teeth together firmly before swiping his tongue across the outside of his mouth. He melted into the kiss, groaning as he pushed his tongue into Papy’s mouth eagerly. His brother tasted sweeter than he could have ever imagined and the relief of finally getting to kiss him made his whole body feel tingly. Sans pulled Papy closer with one arm around him but readjusted them both when he felt another presence close by. Sans didn’t need prompting to shift between them, pulling Paps into a kiss and shivering as Papy attached that hot mouth to his clavicle. Just as he suspected, Paps tasted sweet as sin. The surprise came from their differences, kissing Paps was different enough to kissing Papy that Sans experienced the rush of their first contact all over again.

Sans couldn’t get enough, switching between them both as much as he could while running his hands over anything he could reach. The little whimpers and moans had turned into sweet nothings and soon Sans was swimming in praises as they continued to make-out heavily.

“You’re So Adorable Sans, We Love You So Much”

He Wasn’t sure exactly which twin had said that, Having not one but two first kisses so quickly was making Sans a little giddy. He felt amazing, this was really happening, but his body ached for more. Going from not having an outlet all day, to then have so much stimulation made his arousal hard to ignore. While his hands may have been roaming over his brother’s bodies, he didn’t dare let them settle on anything that might make them uncomfortable. He didn’t know if it would be too much too soon, and he was pretty sure they were going to stick to kissing when he felt a feather light touch across the front of his crotch. 

The surprise touch didn’t give him chance to prepare and Sans ended up bucking upwards and moaning loudly into Papy’s mouth. 

“Look At His Shorts Papy” Paps it seemed had been the instigator of the soft touches, something he repeated to prove his point “Something Is Glowing Inside”

“ah geez i’m so sorry- it all feels so good” Sans said as he pulled away and tried to look them both in the eyes. He might have been unbelievably horny but like hell was he going to make them feel like they had to do more. “we can stop- i’m sor-ah!”

“Shh Sans We’re Only Teasing” Papy reassured with a soothing stroke up his spine “We Really Want To Do This” 

Sans whimpered in need, that was exactly what he needed to hear. When Paps went to grasp his cock fully through his shorts he didn’t feel conflicted any more and was able to enjoy how fucking amazing it felt. Papy was still soothing him with kisses but they became more pressing when Sans let his hand slide under his skirt just like Paps had done earlier. While his touches were still tentative it wasn’t long before his was grabbing Papy’s ass when Paps squeezed his cock even harder. 

“ You Feel So Big Saanns” Paps tone was getting drawn out again making Sans shiver in his touch. “Here Brother You Should Feel” 

Papy didn’t need any further prompting, with a hand still stroking Sans’s spine he brought his other hand down to join in with his brother’s experimental squeezes. With them both so close Sans could pick up how their breathing was hitching over doing this too him, the excited energy hanging thickly in the air. With all the praises and confirmation that they wanted this Sans felt his confidence pick up enough to dip his own hand that was still under Papy’s skirt between his legs. His panties were soaking and Sans couldn’t suppress his noises any more as Papy’s touch became firmer too.

Just as he was getting used to the new developments, Paps decided to surprise him again by placing Sans’s spare hand on his chest. Sans tightened his grip instinctively and was rewarded with a moan right against the side of his skull. The hands on his cock became more insistent and it wasn’t long before he felt the waistband of shorts being pulled down and his cock being freed. A moment of panic passed through him from residue fears, but both of the twins were so quick to fawn over him with compliments. Their hands quickly resumed stroking him and Sans could feel tears welling in his eye sockets from how good he felt. Not only was he being touched by someone other than himself, both of his brothers were making him feel so loved he felt like he was going to burst. 

Sans wasn’t sure what to do next, but he caught the little look that the twins shared before starting to shift their positions. Paps untangled himself from their embrace before moving down to his knees, his face Parallel with Sans’s cock. Sans was going to say something about Paps not needing to do anything like that when Papy pulled him into another kiss. Let himself get lost in his brother’s mouth as his other brother worked a firm hand around his cock. Sans felt his now free hand being pushed by Paps towards Papy’s chest.

“Touch Him Here Big Brother” Sans felt his now free hand being pushed upwards by Paps towards Papy’s chest “He Really Likes That Too” 

Thoughts of how they’d found that out swam through his head as he cupped Papy through his dress. Papy might have been smaller than his twin, but he seemed to be a lot more sensitive. Sans twirled a nipple between his fingers, shuddering when he felt Papy moan into his mouth. His slight upper hand didn’t last long though when he felt something wet and hot connecting with the head of his cock. He had anticipated Paps might have tried something like this but the feeling was unlike anything he’d ever experience. Sans felt feverish, needing to find something to distract himself and turning to the brother he still had in his arms. Sans pulled the top of Papy’s dress down enough to free the breast he was fondling, hissing in pleasure when his hand made contact with the bare ecto-flesh.

Paps must have been playing close attention to what he was doing, as he felt a pleased hum against the head of his cock before his brother tried to take some of his length into his mouth. There was a little choking and readjusting but Sans soon found his cock enveloped by a pseudo throat. He and Papy were still kissing but it was messy as they were both having a hard time keeping any moans back. Sans readjusted his hand on Papy’s ass only to find Paps hand was already playing with his brother’s pussy from below. Stars above they were going to be the death of him. 

“No Fair Paps! I Want To Try Too!” Papy said before dropping to his knees and shuffling up next to where Paps was currently trying to swallow his cock “Big Brother Always Says We Need To Share!” 

The sparkly eyed look Papy gave him almost distracted Sans long enough so he didn’t process what was about to happen. In a flurry of hot magic and eager tongues he went from being in one twin’s mouth to the other while Paps licked at what Papy couldn’t fit in. The experience was unlike anything he’d ever felt, but it was incredible. Just watching them both lavish him with attention while looking up at him with such expressions of lust was enough to make Sans fall back against the door. It was good, so, so good, but he needed them to stop or he was going to get to the edge too soon. 

Papy seemed to recognise his predicament, pulling off him slightly and getting his brother’s attention. They shared a brief kiss over his cock and Sans had to bite his hand to keep himself from shooting his load from the sight alone. 

“We Still Want More Sans” Papy said with a giggle when he drew back from his brother “But We Still Don’t Know How To Decide Who Goes First…” 

_who goes…? oh holy fuck_ Sans was a little confused but the sight of his brothers removing their panties and then pulling their dresses up made the penny drop. They meant the first to fuck him, he was going to- oh fuck- they wanted to have sex with him right now. Sans tried to rack his brains for a solution as his brothers watched him expectantly. He didn’t want to be unfair by picking one twin over the other, but he didn’t know another way around it! Luckily arousal fogged brain actually came through with an idea of what he wanted to see, that might actually work for everyone involved. 

“um- i have an idea, i can- heh- have sex with one of you while the other just as involved...like with fingers or um- tongues”

“Oh Like Oral Sex! That’s Papy’s Favourite!” Paps beamed

A quick look at Papy showed he was flushed an even brighter orange, nodding his head enthusiastically confirming his twin’s words “I-I Don’t Mind Being Second If I Get To Do That”

Sans felt relief for a moment, happy he had managed to dodge the metaphorical bullet. But then the reality of what he was going to do sank in as the twins got into position; Paps knelt in front of him with Papy sat in front of his brother’s face. Sans dropped to his knees, growling appreciatively as he ran his hand over Paps’s dripping magic. Knowing he needed to stretch his brother out Sans pressed a few digits into his brother’s entrance, moaning low when they slipped right in. The twins shared a giggle and Sans realised that they had probably been preparing themselves since he left them this morning. He was sure this whole scenario had been planned, but he wasn’t complaining. Especially not when he watched Paps insert fingers into his brother too and try to match his pace. 

Sans didn’t waste any time when Paps was as stretched out as possible, and if both the twin’s noises were anything to go by they were getting just as impatient as he was. Although his body was screaming at him to slam into his brother’s tight heat Sans held back and slowly pushed his cock inside. Paps was writhing against him, whimpering as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Sans watched as Papy soothed his brother’s cheek, reassuring him that he could do this. The moment would have been unbelievably touching if Paps didn’t respond by sticking his face between his brothers legs. Papy arched into the contact, moaning loudly as his twin’s tongue joined the fingers still inside him.

Seeing that made Sans push the rest of the way inside with a drawn out moan, still not quite believing how he’d gone from being unbelievably frustrated to fucking his brothers on the kitchen floor. Paps was eager to continue; wiggling his hips back against Sans as he moaned into his brother's pussy. With another growl Sans pulled out almost all the way before sinking back in and setting up a steady pace. Even if he hadn’t quite figured out the rhythm yet Paps didn’t seem to mind, and every thrust pushed him into his brother harder which Papy was practically screaming for. Sans knew he was close already and wouldn’t be able to last much longer so he wanted to try and bring his brothers close too.

“ that’s it paps, keep fucking him with your fingers- shit” Sans didn’t have a filter on his thoughts any more as he felt that familiar coil “use your tongue on his clit, just like that-oh fuck i can feel you tightening around me i’m gonna- ah” 

Sans choked on his last words as he felt Paps cumming, the tightening of his magic feeling too good for him to hold on any longer. He came with a shout as he continued to thrust erratically, thankful that both of his brothers were being just as loud. He felt a little bad about cumming so soon but it didn’t seem to deter the twins at all. As soon as he pulled out Papy pushed his brother to the ground so he could crawl over his spent body. 

“You’ve Filled Him Up So Well Sans” Papy shot him a wink before lowering his mouth towards his twin’s pussy “I Want To Taste You Both”

Papy started lapping at his brother’s folds, greedily drinking up the mix of cum that was dribbling out. Paps squealed, snapping out of his post orgasmic haze to grab his twin’s hips and reposition him so he was knelt over his face. In this position both of the twins could eat each other out at the same time and Sans was a more than enthusiastic spectator. They fit together like puzzle pieces, moving in tandem until they were both moaning into each other. Sans had been idly palming his cock as he watched but when he was hard again he couldn’t resist joining the fray.

Sans shuffled himself around their bodies until he was positioned behind Papy, just as eager to be inside him as he was his twin. The other two skeletons caught on quick, reshuffling so he could sink into Papy while he was still lapping at his twin. Papy whined as Sans pushed in, enjoying the feeling of being filled so completely while his twin lapped at where their magic was joined. Sans was a little more confident with his thrusts this time, working up a rhythm until they were a mass of writhing limbs again. 

“Sans!” Paps practically screamed as his twin’s tongue drove him closer to his second climax “Fuck Him Harder! Spank Him, He Really Likes That!”

Sans cursed under his breath as he thrust even harder. He knew they had been experimenting but he would have never had guessed his seemingly innocent brothers were into that kind of stuff too. _only one way to find out_. 

“Brother Don’t Say That- AH!” _Smack!_ Sans gave a firm swat to Papy’s ass. Then a second when he heard his brother’s cries become louder “SANS PLEASE DON’T STOP!”

Alternating his hands Sans didn’t stop until he felt Papy cum so hard that he ended up milking another orgasm out of him. Papy was still cumming when he leant his head back down between his brother’s legs to push him over the edge. When everyone was done Sans ended up collapsing onto the floor with stars in his eyes. His brothers joined him on either side and they were content to hold each other a pepper kisses as they basked in the afterglow. Sans couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt so loved, it made him tingly all over and he would have happily fallen asleep on the kitchen floor. 

But the twins had other ideas. 

“Don’t Think You Can Fall Asleep Here Sans!” Paps nudged him back to consciousness by poking him in the ribs “We Still Want A Bedtime Story!”

“mm sure” Sans mumbled, more than happy to do his brotherly duty. But then he thought about going back into his own empty room and having to leave his brother’s warm embrace. The question slipped out before he had time to think it through “can i stay with you both tonight?”

“ Of Course! What Do You Think We’ve Been Doing At Home All Day?”

The twins shared a giggle over his confused look before leaning in to hug him tighter. 

“We Were Turning Our Bed Into One We Can Share, Big Enough For All Three Of Us!”

Sans felt his soul flip at the revelation as his brothers cooed and kissed his skull softly. He really was the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
